1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driver includes a controller, a gate driver and a data driver.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.